


The Real Reason D.Va Hates Hackers

by RysMan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Masturbation, Spit As Lube, Subliminal Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RysMan/pseuds/RysMan
Summary: Hotshot MEKA pilot Hana Song crosses paths with the infamous hacker known as Sombra.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 44





	1. Hacked

**Author's Note:**

> This little number was requested by a fellow with superior taste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEKA pilot Hana Song crosses paths with the hacker known as Sombra.

Hana Song knew she would visit Hanamura again. Being a global celebrity, the famous pro-gamer turned MEKA pilot had fans all over the world. Especially so in neighboring countries to her homeland Korea, like Japan. She only wished that her most recent trip to the beautiful Japanese city was under better circumstances.

Another barrage of bullets were eliminated by her faithful defense matrix, leaving her massive MEKA unit unscathed as she pressed forward against the Talon defense line. A couple of the armored mercenaries lost their nerve and broke rank to retreat, giving Hana a opportune break in oncoming fire to get herself into cover. Her MEKA might have been big and powerful, but it wasn't invincible. She had to fight smart, especially against the likes of Talon.

Another large form slammed into cover beside her, grunting in annoyance as the spray of enemy fire grew in intensity just as he slipped out of their line of sight.

"Maybe it's just me, but this doesn't feel like a 'light enemy presence'." Hana said, exhaling through her nose.

Winston grimaced as he inspected his Tesla cannon before giving Hana a sheepish look.

"Agreed. It appears our intel was faulty." Winston gave his human ally an apologetic smile. "My bad. I should have triple-checked the data."

There was a flash of blue light and the cheery operative known as Tracer blipped into existence beside them. With a bright smile, she nudged the large primate with her elbow.

"No worries, love. More Talon goons means more target practice." She chirped in an attempt to quell her good friend's guilt.

"Easy for you to say. You don't need to worry about MEKA repairs when this is all over." Hana sounded annoyed, but Tracer and Winston could both see her smirking. They knew she was just barbing them. That's what battlefield comrades did. "Cover me, I'm going to make another push!"

Winston grinned, his eyes set with determination. Tracer readied her two pulse pistols, looking much the same.

"Right behind you, DVa!" They said together.

As Hana rounded the corner with valiant purpose, she smiled to herself. It felt nice to have the respect of fellow heroes like Tracer and Winston. To have them say her codename with such admiration gave the young pilot a… stirring feeling. It didn't just feel nice. It felt good. Hana couldn't quite place it or really articulate the positive sensations she was feeling even as she charged headfirst into danger.

But before Hana could really question how unusual the sensation was, the defense matrix of her MEKA unit shut down. It wasn't because of her overcharging it and it wasn't because it was overwhelmed because of the intense enemy fire. No, she would know if that was the case. Her defense matrix simply gave out for no reason. With a quiet curse, Hana used the massive machine's boosters to get her exposed ass quickly out of the line of fire, barrelling herself into the alley across the street.

"Crap!" Hana let that slip into the comm chatter as she watched her HUD glitch out for a moment. She realized then that she couldn't fire her weapons either. "Shields down. Sorry guys!"

"Already?" Tracer's confusion was clear in her voice. Hana could see her and Winston duck into the alley opposite of hers.

"My weapons are gone, too. It might be a malfunction. I can fix it, you just gotta give me a second." The frown quickly turned into a glare as Hana began to inspect her unit's OS. Suffering from glitches during combat was simply out of the question for a pilot like Hana Song. DVa didn't get glitches, she _erased_ them.

"Don't worry, we've got you covered!" Tracer assured her.

Winston gave his battle cry and charged forward in 's stead. "Playtime's over, Talon! _PRIMAL PUNCH!_ "

Hana felt heat rising in her cheeks even with her friends' understanding. This was beyond embarrassing for the young hotshot. She continued typing away at her HUD's interface only for the entire virtual display to blip away, leaving her in a darkened cockpit.

"What the-?" Hana was left stunned for a moment, her blood running cold at the thought that her MEKA was suffering catastrophic software issues thanks to her own negligence. But an instant later, the HUD returned… only it wasn't it's normal blue-ish green color. No, now it was _purple_.

Hana was only allowed a moment of confusion before another woman's voice filled her cockpit.

"The monkey's adorable isn't he?"

Hana glared at her hijacked HUD. She was nowhere close to being in the mood for games.

"Who are you and how did you tap this comm. frequency?"

The woman on the other end giggled. "You don't need to worry your pretty little head about that, _chica_."

Hana grabbed the MEKA's control sticks and tried to get herself back in the fight but found that her unit was unresponsive to her movement commands. The young pilot made a sound of disgust and frustration before throwing her hands up in anger.

"You locked me out of my MEKA's propulsion systems." She accused the voice. The stirring feeling from before was back, making her stomach do flips. Her cheeks were flushed and she found her breathing getting heavier. Hana bit at her lower lip, staring daggers at no one in particular. Why was everything going so wrong today?

"MEKA's got some sophisticated tech... But not sophisticated enough to stop me. You and I are going to have some fun today, _s_ _í_ _?_ "

That was when Hana knew who she was dealing with. She recognized the voice. She recognized the MO. And the spanish sprinkled throughout only confirmed it.

"I know you." Hana hissed, feeling a twinge in her lower belly. "You're the hacker that works for Talon. You're Sombra!"

"I work _with_ Talon, not _for_ Talon." Sombra corrected the hotheaded hotshot, her smooth voice like honey. "But it's good that you know me already. Spares me from an awkward introduction."

"What do you want?" Hana huffed, her cheeks burning up from embarrassment… or perhaps from something else. Why had it gotten so hot in the cockpit all of a sudden?

"I already went over this, sweetheart." Sombra's laugh was almost musical. Hana didn't know why she liked the sound of this woman's voice. It was like her body was betraying her. "I want to have some fun with you."

"Bite me. Not interested." Hane tried to sound rightfully pissed off but the wavering in her voice put a dent in whatever effect that might have had. She hated the butterflies that were fluttering throughout her body, but she especially hated the ones making their home in her belly. Her nerves were breaking rank, turning on her, effecting her body against her will. _Traitors._

Sombra was laughing again, musical but also with a hint of wickedness. Hana was so mad she could have kissed her - no, _killed_ her. Hana let out a soft sigh as her stomach did another flip, pressing a hand against her flat belly. Even through her jumpsuit, she could feel her fingers pressing against the soft, yielding flesh of her tight, barely legal tummy.

"I don't need you to be interested, _bonita_ …"

Then Hana felt it. _Really_ felt it. It crashed through her body like a tidal wave, washing away the anger, the frustration, the logic, the reason, almost all of it. It was the sensation that she couldn't quite place from before. Now she knew what it truly was. _Pleasure._

It bloomed inside her, deep in her belly, an explosion of warmth that cracked through her small body like lightning. Every nerve was on fire, burning deliciously.

" _Oh!_ " Hana nearly doubled over in her seat as it hit her. For a moment she couldn't even breathe, her entire body seizing up as Sombra sent digital delights pulsing through her nerve-endings. "What… What's going on? What the h-hell did you do to me?"

"Feel's good, doesn't it?" Sombra's voice was low and sultry, slithering right into Hana's ears. It was like she was right there in the cockpit with her. "You don't need to be afraid of me." Sombra cooed, "I'm just looking for a cute girl to have some fun with. Honest."

Another wave of pleasure hit, a little more intense than last time. It bloomed in her belly again, but lower. Closer to _there_. Hana clenched her thighs flush together, moaning quietly as her body reacted to Sombra's sexy stimuli. Hana's cheeks burned as the embarrassment came back. She was wet. There was no doubt anymore.

"No…" Hana protested weakly, one of her hands absently rising to her breasts. Her nipples were hard now, hard enough to visibly poke through her jumpsuit. She cupped her humble bust, tiny fingers squeezing, rubbing, pinching… Hana knew she wasn't doing this. Her body was acting on its own… Or being controlled. "H-how…?"

"I had your MEKA hacked since before your little skirmish started, babe. I've been tapping your brain through your unit's HUD for almost an hour." Sombra cackled through the comms, her devilish arrogance sending a small, defiant spark of anger shooting through Hana's body. But it wasn't enough to overcome the pleasure. Hana felt her pussy clench at the idea of this woman controlling her body. And the worst part? She didn't know if she was being programmed to like it or if she really was that much of a kinky little slut.

Another wave of pleasure came crashing through Hana's body. The hand that wasn't playing with her cute little tits dove down between her legs, fingers slowly, cruelly working at her tight pussy through the fabric of her jumpsuit. If Hana wasn't soaking wet before…

"Oh! Oh, _fuck!_ " The hotshot pilot whined pathetically, masturbating against her will within the cramped confines of her MEKA cockpit.

"Subliminal messaging, _chica_. It's a hell of a thing, isn't it?" Sombra shamelessly bragged.

"You…" Hana breathed heavily, enough to fog up the MEKA windshield. "You hacker _bitch!_ "

Sombra gave a small chuckle. "You're not wrong. I guess I'll let it slide. Besides, I can't be mad at the cute girl who's about to put on a show for me."

Hana's blood ran cold. Or as cold as it could, given her bodily functions had been removed from her control. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"That cockpit seems a little cramped. And that alleyway is filthy. You should get some air, love."

Hana's eyes widened. Sombra couldn't mean that. She just couldn't!

"No, please! Please don't! Not in front of my friends!" Hana cried, panting as both of her hands moved down between her legs. Even as she begged, her fingers worked against her, drawing moans and squeaks from her lips that grew louder and louder with every passing moment.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Hana's body was out of her own control. The same went for her MEKA. The boosters fired up on their own and a moment later Hana was barrelling out into the firefight in the streets of Hanamura.

"This show of yours. It's gonna be hot. It's gonna be loud. And it's happening in three…"

"Please, I'm begging you!"

"Two…"

" _Please!_ "

"...One!"

" _ **NO!**_ "

"ACTIVATING SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE." Thundered a pre-recorded sound-bite from one of 's previous battles.

"Self-destruct already?" She heard Tracer call out through the noise of battle.

Hana found herself ejected from her faithful MEKA, rolling along the pavement as the large machine thundered onwards without a pilot, straight towards the Talon encampment down the street. She heard a deafening boom shortly after, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes as the full weight of this humiliation collapsed upon her.

But the humiliation wasn't nearly enough to eclipse the pleasure Sombra was still forcing through her lithe body. Even with her MEKA gone, Hana's hands were still pawing at her own nubile body. One hand reached up to the zipper by her collar and tugged down, exposing her black sports bra and the bare skin of her belly. The same hand slipped under the bra and Hana hummed as the pleasant sensation of skin on bare skin became known to her. Her other hand slipped inside the new opening of her jumpsuit, travelling further down to the junction between her legs. So frantic were her ministrations that Hana barely noticed her two friends rushing over to check on her status.

"DVa, what gives?" Tracer started as she closed the distance between them with Winston close behind, slowing to a stop as her brain began to register just what the younger girl was doing. " … what are you… _Oh_ …"

Hana writhed on the ground before her two friends, masturbating with abandon and pawing at her own tits like a horny teenage boy. She twisted her body so that her jumpsuit slipped off of her shoulders, drawing her hands away from her breasts and cunt for a short, agonizing moment in order to tug the sleeves off of her arms. Once she was free from the upper half of her suit, her hands dutifully, _frantically_ returned to work in their assault on her poor body.

"You bitch! You crazy bitch! Fuck!" Hana didn't know whether her tears were from embarrassment or from pleasure nor did she care. She was lost to the sensations pulsing through her young body. All she could do was curse the hacker cunt that did this to her and wait for it to run its course. "Fuck! Fuck me! Uhhh yeah!"

"Dear lord…" Winston had the decency to spare his friend any more humiliation and averted his gaze. Human sexuality was _not_ within his realm of scientific interests.

"I'm sorry!" Hana whined as she plunged two fingers into her weeping pussy, relishing the sensation of being penetrated and engulfed at the same time. She was hot, warm, and dripping wet. And that drove the pilot wild. "I'm so sorry! I… I can't stop! It's too good! _Fuck! YES!_ "

If Hana Song didn't hate hackers before, she sure as hell did now.

* * *

Sombra watched her handiwork from afar, perched on the roof of a building tall enough to provide overwatch of the battlefield Talon had turned Hanamura into. The hacker clicked her tongue as the video feed streaming to her display showed the poor thing writhing on the street, playing with her own body on Sombra's subliminal command.

"Good girl." She purred through their comm. link. Even if didn't response, Sombra knew the asian girl could hear her. "We'll be keeping in touch. I may be a hacker bitch, _mi amor,_ but I'm a woman of my word."

She took only a moment longer to appreciate the younger woman's lush, half-naked body before closing the feed. It was being recorded so she would have ample opportunity to watch the rest later. But Talon was paying her good money to get the job in Hanamura done. And with the MEKA pilot out of the way for the moment, the mission was only Sombra's to fail.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana endures being the plaything of the Talon assassin, Widowmaker.

Sombra smirked as she basked in the warmth of her own self-satisfaction. Making herself comfortable in her window seat, the lean-bodied, purple-haired hacker allowed herself to enjoy the long flight back to base. Talon had “procured” several Orca aircraft from an abandoned Overwatch outpost some months back. Despite their reputation for ruthless professionalism, Sombra had to admit that the refurbishments they had made to the interior of the vehicle prioritized comfort as much as function. Talon, as she discovered, knew how to ride in style. But a nice ride wasn’t why Sombra was feeling so giddy.

The mission had been a complete success. Not only was Talon able to complete all of their primary objectives, the strike team was able to walk away with minimal casualties. This was despite meeting heavy resistance from local law enforcement, private security, and even an Overwatch response group. The team’s primary target, a corporate server containing all manners of sensitive and confidential information, was locked in a secure vault in the cargo section. A solid catch for any thief… But Sombra had nabbed herself an even bigger prize.

The cute little MEKA pilot, Hana Song. Called herself D.Va. Sombra’s lips curled into the devil’s own smile, the sight of the poor little thing writhing there on the street fresh in the hacker’s mind. Watching the slender asian girl paw and grope at herself, half-naked in front of her own teammates, it sent a lovely shock right into the pit of Sombra’s belly. It wasn’t just naughty. It was _hot_. 

Sombra cackled to herself. She couldn’t help it. It was rare for a naughty little plot of hers to go so completely well. The hypnosis-induced masturbation session was not only a joy to behold, but it had ended up completely distracting D.Va’s teammates. It was almost laughable how effortless it had been for Sombra and Widowmaker to dispatch the Brit and the Monkey as she led her team back to the extraction point.

Now, with a long and boring flight ahead of her, Sombra found herself watching another joy to behold. The holoscreen was providing a live feed from a private cabin, the locked door not twenty feet away from her seat. Widowmaker, the tall, leggy assassin, had her own interest in Sombra’s new trophy. And Sombra was nice enough to share.

There were a couple conditions, though. The first was obvious: No harming the merchandise. The second was kinky, even for Widowmaker. Sombra didn’t need to be present, but she always got to watch.

* * *

Widowmaker couldn’t help but revel in the feeling of excitement. A wicked smirk played upon her lips as the leggy assassin sauntered towards the bed of her private cabin, hips swaying to and fro as her lithe yet curvy form cast a shadow over her new plaything. 

Hana Song, the MEKA pilot who called herself “D.VA”, lay naked, sprawled upon the bedsheets. Talon had snatched up the little minx on their way to the extraction point. She had been caught in quite the… compromising position. Widowmaker wouldn’t have believed it if she hadn’t been there to witness the naughtiness herself. And now the poor girl was here, Talon’s prisoner and completely at Widowmaker’s mercy.

The small asian girl was Sombra’s prize in truth. The hacker had been the one to take her out of the fight in the first place with her hypnosis bug. But the normally insufferable woman had revealed a generous side that Widowmaker was all too happy to accept. 

Until they reached the Talon base, D.Va was Widowmaker’s to play with. So long as Sombra had viewing privileges, of course. It was too juicy of a deal to pass up. And Widowmaker had been a ballerina once. She loved having an audience.

D.Va, to her credit, wasn’t the scared little girl Talon had been expecting.

“You fucking bitch…” She moaned, arching her back as another orgasm rolled through her supple, young body. “You’re… you’re going to pay for this…” 

The young pilot’s cheeks were flushed pink, nearly red, and her nipple were very clearly hard, dark pink caps to her humble breasts. One of her hands was buried between her lovely legs, two fingers sinking deep into her dripping cunt while her thumb worked her clit. Her other hand was attacking her small, perky tits, grabbing them, kneading them, fingers teasing her hard nipples, switching from left to right then back again.

Widowmaker’s smile widened, her tongue snaking out to wet her lips. She moved closer, slow and deliberate movements like those of a lioness on the hunt. She lay down on the bed beside her lovely pet, pressing her body flush against the younger woman’s. Widowmaker was nude much like D.Va, save for a pair of dark stockings she wore upon her long legs. The assassin’s eyes lit up like a bonfire as D.Va shuddered, moaning at the sensation of skin-on-skin contact. 

“You really can’t help yourself, _belle_?” Widowmaker purred into D.Va’s ear, reaching out with one hand to gently run her fingers across the pilot’s exposed tummy. D.Va whined at the older woman’s touch but could do little else. 

“This is wrong!” D.Va managed to choke out through yet another orgasm. Her entire body trembled, quivered under Widowmakers soft, agonizing touch. “You can’t do this!” 

Widowmaker found herself giggling. She had initially wanted to let out some pent up stress, use the pilot as an outlet, fuck the girl and be done with it. But this was turning into something the Talon mercenary could actually enjoy. As much as someone like her could enjoy in the first place, that is.

The older woman reached out to catch the young pilot under her chin, turning her head so they were face to face. Widowmaker looked into her pet’s eyes and saw fear, shame, embarrassment, the humiliation of being made into a slut… She almost felt sorry for the poor thing, but deep down Widowmaker also saw the deeply buried desires that a hero like D.Va would never speak of. She saw the excitement, the curiosity, the attraction, but above all, she saw the _enjoyment_.

“You’re our new pet, _mon amour_ . I can do whatever I want. Like _this_ …”

With her fingers under D.Va’s chin, Widowmaker pulled her lips to her own. Aside from a small squeak of surprise, D.Va made no effort to stop her. The kiss was slow at first, but slowly grew into something far more intense. As their lips morphed and mashed together, passion ruled supreme. 

Widowmaker’s fingers moved from the girl’s chin, sliding softly across her neck until she held D.Va by the back of her head. The assassin pulled the pilot closer, deepening their kiss. The young and helpless prey moaned as her captor’s tongue slithered into her mouth, Widowmaker herself totally and utterly gleeful at the thought that this poor young thing was being ravished by pleasure and ecstasy against her will. The girl’s own body had been turned against her and it was the most delicious evil the pale blue sniper had ever partaken in.

They pulled apart after a few agonizingly long moments, the young pilot gasping for breath as Widowmaker took a brief opportunity to suck on her tongue. She slurped away before planting a quick kiss on D.Va’s chin. She planted another on her captive’s exposed neck, swiping her tongue across the girl’s soft, pale skin, giggling like a madwoman. 

“ _Magnifique…_ ” Widowmaker murmured, fingers dancing across the bare skin of D.Va’s back as she held the girl’s body flush to her own. Her head darted downwards to plant a kiss on her captive’s collarbone. She planted another between the small mounds that were D.Va’s breasts. Her tongue lashed out to taste the girl’s hardened nipple before she took the pink pebble into her mouth, her soft lips closing around it and sucking.

“No….” D.Va protested weakly and pointedly without the fire she had before. “Stop… please…”

Widowmaker hummed pleasantly, wearing a small smile as she easily flipped the girl over onto her belly. Partly because of her superior strength, partly because D.Va couldn’t resist even if she wanted to. Now, with D.Va laying on her front, Widowmaker could get a nice look at the real prize of the evening: The asian girl’s cute little ass. 

The taller woman’s grin curled into a devious smirk as she reached out and palmed both ass-cheeks. D.Va’s entire body tensed up and the younger girl’s breath caught in her throat. Widowmaker liked that, the fear, the apprehension. It was a reminder of what they were: Predator and prey. 

“You still don’t understand the situation, _demoiselle_ . You don’t get to choose. _I do_.”

Lips spreading into a wild, wicked smile, Widowmaker took a moment to revel in getting exactly what she wanted. She spread the asian girl’s ass-cheeks apart, exposing the tight rosebud of her anus. Then, after a moment of dramatic pause, darted her head forward and buried her face in D.Va’s ass. 

“No! No no no, stop it! Not _there!_ ” D.Va cried and wailed but it was an impotent struggle against an assault she had no power to stop. Her ass was Widowmaker’s plaything. A hole to be plundered by the older woman’s tongue… And whatever else she decided to use.

D.Va’s body was out of her control, but even bodily reactions couldn’t be completely under Sombra’s technological spell. So she thrashed and wailed and shuddered and moaned as her tight little ass became Widowmaker’s evening meal, licked and sucked and kissed and prodded at the talon operative’s behest. And by God did Widowmaker _behest_.

Widowmaker finally pulled away after a fashion, cackling like a woman drunk on sex and power. She nipped playfully at her victim’s plump rear, making D.Va jump and squeak beneath her, before slapping an open palm down _hard_ on the right cheek. Then she did the same to the left, gazing down hungrily as the cute little booty quivered in reaction to her abuse. D.Va could do nothing but whine pathetically. She didn’t even have the energy to curse her captors out anymore.

“You’re ass is mine, _chérie_.”

“Please…”

Widowmaker spread her cheeks apart again, holding them open while she gathered up the saliva in her mouth. She didn’t spit for that would have been too crass, instead opting to let it dribble out of her mouth and onto the tight pucker of D.Va’s ass. 

D.Va moaned weakly into the bedsheets as Widowmaker used two fingers to rub the spit deep into her hole, thoroughly spreading the natural lubricant into her darkest depths. Widowmaker hadn’t been lying or boasting. D.Va’s ass belonged to her now. It was a statement of fact. Widowmaker was simply enjoying what was hers.

“ _Magnifique…_ ” The assassin murmured again, her sharp eyes watching with wicked intent as two of her slender fingers sank slowly, sensually into the moist depths of D.Va’s tight ass. “There are none like you. You are a true prize.”

* * *

Hana shuddered, tears welling in her eyes as she succumbed to being violated. The fingers being pushed into her ass _hurt_ even with the saliva left behind by Widowmaker’s tongue bath. But the pain wasn’t the true horror. What frightened the fearless pilot the most wasn’t the powerlessness, the captivity, or even the rape. It was the fact that her body was still betraying her. It was the sharp spikes of pleasure that were shooting through her nerves as a coldblooded assassin plundered her ass with her fingers and tongue.

This was totally fucked and wrong but there was some part of Hana Song that was actually enjoying herself. And such an unspeakable idea was more painful than any anal finger-fucking could ever hope to be.

Hana knew then that her ass truly did belong to Talon.


End file.
